


Your Eyes Have Become the Sun to my Earth (I'll Revolve Around You Till the End)

by ILoveLouis4Ever (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canadian!Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Short, baby boyfriends, larry - Freeform, so cuuuttteee!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ILoveLouis4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy baby boyfriends in Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Have Become the Sun to my Earth (I'll Revolve Around You Till the End)

“Is it true that Canadians are obsessed with maple syrup and that they let moose run their government?” Louis asked as he propped himself against the barrier between the ice rink and the rest of the plaza. He smiled charmingly and cocked his head to the side in a way that he knew made him look boyish.

“Whoever told you that?” Harry laughed, leaning forward as well. They were so close that their breaths were starting to mingle. Louis reached forward and tugged one of the wayward curls that were poking out from under Harry’s beanie.

“I read it on Tumblr.” he confessed. He could feel himself becoming distracted with Harry’s curls.

“And everything you read on Tumblr is true, isn’t it?” Harry mocked good naturedly. Louis took a step back so he could pretend to be offended, but he forgot that he had ice skates on and fell backward, landing harshly on the ice. “Oh my gosh, Louis, are you okay?”

Harry jumped the barrier so he could get to Louis, ignoring the sign that said no shoes on the ice. He started brushing the ice off of Louis, and trying to help the older boy to his feet at the same time, only succeeding in making them both fall again.

“Found something that is true. All you Canadians are too nice for your own good.” Louis muttered as he tried to shoo Harry’s worrying hands away. “Shove off, I only fell. I’m not dying.”

“I think you’ve had enough skating. Let’s go get some hot chocolate before you freeze.” Harry encouraged. Louis decided to give in, mostly because of the earnest worry in Harry’s eyes.

“Alright, I think I could go for a hot chocolate.” Louis looped his arm with Harry’s and let Harry guide him across the rink to the gate where they both exited so Louis could take off his ice skates. They took them back to the ice skate shop and exchanged them for Louis’ shoes, which he immediately put on to avoid getting his feet any wetter from the melted ice all over the ground.

“C’mon. Someone here owes me a hot chocolate.” Louis grinned as he leaned up to kiss Harry’s cheek before skipping out of the rental store. Harry chuckled and blushed as he followed behind Louis at a slower pace.

“Slow down love, there’s no need to hurry. This isn’t as busy a place as London.” Harry reassured Louis as he put his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “We have all the time in the world.”

“I know.”


End file.
